Using only the digits 7, 8 and 9, how many positive seven-digit integers can be made that are palindromes?
Since we need to make a palindrome, it only matters what we pick for the first 4 digits, since the other three are reflections of the first three.  Therefore, since each of them has 3 possibilities, our total is $3^4 = \boxed{81}$.